Electric feel
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Virgil's planning something naughty for Hotstreak, what will it be?


**Um, the song is something a good friend of mine introduced me to, it's a good song, and I suggest people actually listen to it. Nobody has to, its just a very danceable song. I would also like to thank everyone who has read my stories and liked them. If anyone has any constructive criticism, I would love to here it. Thanks again. PS: I had to make corrections to my song fics, sorry. **

Virgil let out a giggle as the song, "Electric Feel" started on the radio. It was a current favorite of his, and it made him want to move. Soon enough, his hips began to sway as the tempo began to flow through him. He only hoped that Francis would come home soon, so they could enjoy their anniversary. The only thing the hero was wearing was a frilly white apron covering his front and nothing else. His eyes closed as he got really into it, swaying his hips while rubbing his body as sensually as he could. Virgil had, for the most part, learned to dance from his older sister, which normally would have been embarrassing, but proved to be useful. He just imagined his lover there watching, waiting to take him.

What he didn't know, was that Francis had indeed come home early and was currently standing in the entrance to their apartment slack jawed. He saw Virgil's chocolate colored eyes open and look right at him. The hero smirked and motioned Francis to sit down on the chair in the center of the living room. The red head gulped and nodded. The large body slumped into the chair provided as Virgil danced closer. Soon enough, Virgil was seated into Francis's lap, grinding into him with flourish, slender hands keeping him balanced at the pyro's broad shoulders. Francis moaned as their groans connected in delicious friction. Virgil gave Francis a teasing kiss as his slender hands slid down the broad chest in front of him. They stopped at the hem of the shirt and slid under to feel all to heated skin. Francis rocked his hips forward, earning a moan from Virgil. The smaller meta human gave the large man a glare, before his slender hands unzipped the red head's length from his cargo pants. The large length sprung free and Francis let out an appreciated moan.

Virgil smirked as one of his hands encircled the tip of the length in front of him and the other went to grab at the base. Francis moaned again as those wonderful hands grabbed on to him and began to move 's thumb began to rub against the tip, spreading the fluid of the weeping head around. Francis bucked in appreciation, his own large hands coming up to grip onto Virgil's slender hips. Virgil let out a moan at the contact. He loved the red heads touch, was addicted to it, and the pyro knew it. He made sure Virgil was addicted when the first began to get sexual in their relationship. Hell, since the beginning when Hotstreak had found out that Virgil loved to be touched in general. Francis had begun to make sure that Virgil was addicted to him since they started dating, finding every spot that the hero might have liked and then some.

"Francis, love you, always," Virgil moaned out as one of Francis's hands went to need Virgil's voluptuous ass. Francis smiled at that.

"Love you to baby," Francis replied as one digit began to circle around the entrance provided. One of Francis's large digits dipped into the awaiting hole, the pyro was encourage when he found Virgil already stretched and lubed.

"Been busy I see." Francis replied as two more fingers entered the tight cavern to tease the hero as he had been teasing. Virgil moaned as he began to rock on the fingers inside of him.

"Of course Francis, I wanted our first marriage anniversary to be perfect." Virgil moaned out breathily.

As soon as Virgil said that, Francis removed his fingers to grab onto those taunting, squirming hips that had been teasing him since he got home. The large red head lifted Virgil off his body to align that hot, tight, wanting hole up with his thick cock. Virgil's slender hands once again placed themselves onto those oh so broad shoulders. Those hands didn't even make it there before Francis brought Virgil down on his hot cock. Virgil let out a strangled moan as Francis began to bounce Virgil onto his cock. Virgil's arms wrapped around Francis's neck and berried his head under Francis's chin. Francis shifted Virgil just right, so he could hit the little bundle of nerves that would have Virgil screaming to the stars.

"Ooooohhhhhhh," Virgil screamed, back arching into a bow. His slender legs wrapped around both Francis and the chair that the pyro was sitting on. Francis grunted and held onto Virgil tighter, a thick arm creeping up to hold Virgil around his back.

"Let go of the chair, I'm standing up," Francis grunted out before standing. Virgil's legs automatically dropped before reattaching around the pyro's waist quickly. Virgil's arms tightened around the thick neck in front of him as both of Francis's hands returned to Virgil's hips. Francis squared his legs slightly as he bounced Virgil on his desperate length. They had done this position before, and so far, it was Francis's favorite. Virgil completely depended on him when they were in this threw his head back again, and moaned as Francis hit his sweet spot dead on. Something about this position made for some of the best sex. Virgil began to claw at the clothed back, desperate to leave his own mark on the body dominating his. Francis let out a moan himself, before biting Virgil's neck, determined to leave many fresh marks on his lover.

"Harder, oh god harder, pleeeaaasssee," Virgil moaned into Francis's ear. Francis moaned out at Virgil's choice at words. Moments later, Virgil's back hit a wall and Francis was pounding into the willing body. Virgil's own throbbing member, rubbed against the former gangster's abs with more ferocity. In a matter of moments, Virgil climaxed all over Francis's shirt and Francis was shooting ropes of his own boiling seed into Virgil's body. Virgil let out another hungry moan. Francis continued to thrust his orgasm, pulling Virgil away from the wall. Virgil was hanging limply against the hot body that was holding him up.

"Lets continue this in our bedroom shall we?" Francis said as he stopped thrusting. Without removing himself from Virgil's body, the pyro walked to their room, to get more comfortable. Virgil just let out a non communal noise, he was still recovering from the fucking they just did. All in all, it was a good first anniversary.


End file.
